Cradle Me Through The Night
by Sarabellum93
Summary: Squall & Cloud are housemates, but Squall secretly loves Cloud & Cloud cant break up with his abusive boyfriend, Sephiroth. With the help of Zack and Aerith Squall tries to help himself, but it results in pushing Cloud further away. rated M for cussing
1. Thought You Cared

"Hey Squall, where's cloud?" Aerith asked, holding Zack's hand as they made their way to Squall's living room.

Squall sighed heavily, "At his boyfriends house."

Now it was Zack's turn to sigh. "He's still with that asshole?"

Squall nodded, "Yeah, no matter how much shit Sephiroth puts him through, Cloud keeps going back."

All three frowned. They all knew how much Cloud claimed to need Sephiroth, but none of them could understand why. The couple fought like they were married and getting divorced, and it wasn't surprising when Cloud would return to Squall's house late at night with bruises, a black eye, or even a bloody nose. But the next day, he'd always find his way back to his abusive boyfriend.

Cloud may have been strong and tough, but Sephiroth was stronger and tougher, and his temper was much more fierce.

"I hate to say it, but maybe you should kick him out?" Aerith's sweet nature made it hard for her to speak up and her inner conflict read all too easily on her innocent face. Squall and Cloud lived as housemates, but Cloud came and went whenever he pleased.

"No, I could never do that." Squall hung his head low in shame.

"I think Aerith has a point, Squall. At times, it feels like Cloud's just using you." Zack remained hesitant but opinionated.

"I don't care!" Squall argued.

"But Squall," Aerith tried to reason.

"I love him!" Squall hid his face in his hands.

"We know and even though he doesn't know how much you do love him, he knows that you care. But for whatever reason, he's still with Sephiroth. And he needs to learn to sleep in the bed he made. Maybe if you kick him out, he'll realize just how much he needs you and he'll leave Sephiroth to come back?" Aerith politely suggested.

"I cant take that risk. What if I lose him forever? It hurts to see the one I love love someone else, but at least I can be here when he needs it."

"What he needs is to grow up! Aerith is right Squall, you can't let Cloud take advantage of you and if it came down to it, I'm sure he'd choose you." Zack stated.

"You think?" Squall perked his head up with a faint sign of hope.

"Well sure. You treat him with respect and kindness and Sephiroth clearly doesn't." Aerith added with a smile to encourage Squall.

"You're right. I deserve all of him, and if I can't get that, then we'll both have to face reality and move on."

At that instant they heard Cloud's keys open the front door and seconds later they heard it slam shut. With a backpack and duffle bag, Cloud walked past the hall by the living room.

"Oh hey." Cloud let his stuff fall to the floor.

"Cloud, I need to talk to you." Squall didn't even turn to look at his taken crush.

"Ok," Cloud was confused but was never really one to show emotions.

Aerith looked to her boyfriend, Zack, who also didn't expect Squall to take the advice this quickly.

"I…I think it's time you decided who you want to live with."

Clouds eyes widened. "What?"

"Instead of randomly going from here to Sephiroth's and back and forth, I think it'd be better if you chose one." Squall finally looked up to meet Cloud's bewildered eyes with his own stern pair.

"Oh. I like it here. Things with Sephiroth aren't always that comfortable."

"Know that if you stay here, you cant stay with Sephiroth."

Cloud blinked in nervousness and hesitation. "Are you telling me to move out or break up with my boyfriend?"

Calmly, Squall nodded. Aerith and Zack continued to watch in silence, both afraid of the intimidating men engaging in a dangerous conversation.

"Funny, I thought you cared." Cloud scoffed and began to leave when an angered Squall stood up and yelled after him.

"You have no idea how much I care! But I can't sit around and watch Sephiroth beat the shit out of you and force you to be fucked and then I come to rescue you and the next damn day you're back with that asshole!" Cloud froze at Squall's words. They struck a nerve deep inside him and made him want to cry, because he knew it was true.

"I'm sorry I'm such an inconvenience to you." Cloud apologized, his words empty. "I'll make sure not to bother you again." Cloud grabbed his backpack and ran out the door.

"Cloud, wait!" Squall shouted, now standing, his voice outmatched by the sound of Fenrir, Cloud's motorcycle that he treated more like his own blood. The trio in Squall's house could hear Fenrir peeling away from the curb before it sped off.

The twenty two year old brunette sat back down and pushed tears into his fists as he wouldn't allow himself to cry in front of others.

"Great, now he's gone forever!"

Aerith moved to comfort him. "You did the right thing. Don't worry, it won't be long till he realizes that he needs you."

Zack sighed the tension away. "Yeah, something tells me that he'll be back soon."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Just a random CloudXSquall i wrote a while ago. When i wrote it, i had the name Leon instead of Squall, so i apologize if i accidentally go back and forth between the two names. To be honest, i probably wont update as often as i'd like. Feeling super down and i suddenly just lost all inspiration and hope to continue. As of right now, all my writing has stopped. But i figured i should at least the first chapter. So i hope you continue to read this story as it continues, once i'm able to update. Thanks<p>

Sarabellum


	2. Truth Behind Them

Cloud was beyond angry; livid, frustrated because of Squall's words. No, because of the truth behind them. He himself didn't fully understand why he put up with being in such a relationship, but where else was he supposed to go?

When Sephiroth first told Cloud that he wanted him, six months ago, Cloud fell in love with the idea of being loved. Having grown up as an orphan all alone created a sense of longing that he was desperate to fix. The very day he turned eighteen, two and a half years ago, he moved in with his best friend, Squall, and since then his tragic life for which he was not to blame get better. That is, until he got with Sephiroth. The first month with Sephiroth was alright, good even. But then the fighting started and the yelling got worse and confrontations led to struggles and headlocks and fist-fights, and eventually to violent beatings. Cloud would never forget the first time, when Sephiroth showed up to his own apartment drunk. The two fought over his tardiness and lack of responsibility, but Sephiroth's anger turned to livid fury. He had to tie Cloud down and punch him a couple times to drain him so he couldn't fight back, and after a bloody nose, black eye, and bruised chest, Cloud was untied and sore. The first thing Cloud did was lock himself in the bathroom, barely able to move, but desperate, calling Squall on the cell phone he grabbed before barricading himself in safety. When Cloud was certain he heard Sephiroth slam the door to get more beer, he dialed Squall's number and broke down, telling him everything. Telling him how this wasn't the first time Sephiroth had beaten him, but it was the first time that he had been so badly injured. Within minutes Squall was in his truck and just twenty minutes later, Cloud was riding back to Squall's place, silently staring out the window.

"Cloud, please, tell me it's over between you two." For two months now, Squall watched Cloud, the one he loved, love someone else. He was never fond of Sephiroth, few were, and that was when they were drunk enough to tolerate him. He remembered how his heart sunk when Cloud told him he was no longer single, he remembered it was then that he told Aerith how he had secretly loved Cloud and how a month later even Zack knew. And then, a month after that in Squall's truck right after Cloud was first rescured, Squall couldn't take it anymore. He could love Cloud so much more than that awful silver haired man; he could treat him better, he could have him all to himself if only…

"Cloud? Please break up with him."

"I cant. I'd have nowhere else to go if I did." Since their first month together, Cloud spent most weekdays with Sephiroth and the weekends with Squall.

"You have me Cloud." Squall only wished that he could say it literally and not just about living spaces.

"All I ever wanted was to not be alone. My parents left me; they never loved me. Now I have someone there for me that does love me. I can't leave him."

"Cloud, what he just did to you isn't love. Aerith, Zack, and I love you. Are we not enough?" Squall was starting to feel hurt as they pulled into the driveway and sat on the couch.

"You guys are, but I," Cloud looked away, he had always been a man of few words.

"You what?" Squall could sense the vulnerability his friend, his love, was experiencing.

"I need someone who can love me and hold me and just be mine." Cloud turned his face away, too ashamed to have shown weakness to someone as virile as Squall. If only he knew how sensitive Squall felt for Cloud. On the inside, Squall was screaming to be that person, but if Cloud really did love him back, he wouldn't have been with Sephiroth. Squall couldn't ruin the best friendship he had by making it awkward or by getting rejected, but he couldn't help himself, so he scooted closer to Cloud and wrapped his arm around him.

"Shh, everything's guna be ok." Squall started to rock back and forth and for the first time all day, Cloud smiled, thankful that it was hidden in Squall's shirt.

Fifteen long minutes of silence had passed and Squall just wanted to hear Cloud's voice, no matter the risk.

"Cloud I, I, I love you." But when he looked down, Cloud was fast asleep, much exhausted from the day's previous events. That night, Cloud had the best sleep of his life, sitting upright in Squall's arms.

And now as he was driving back to the main source of pain in his life, all Cloud could think about was that night. He remained unaware of Squall's love confession, but that didn't change the fact that as Cloud angrily sped Fenrir through a nearly changing yellow light, all he could think about is how different life would be if Squall were his boyfriend. He wasn't sure if Squall was gay, but that didn't stop his daydreaming, which continued all the way until he was knocking on Sephiroth's front door.

The twenty four year old opened it with a cocky grin. "Just cant get enough of me, can ya?"

Cloud dint bother joking back, he wasn't in the mood. He never was.

"Can I stay the night?"

"Sure babe," Sephiroth waved him in and Cloud went straight to the couch to lie down. Disappointed, Sephiroth frowned. "Come sleep with me."

"I'm tired and I actually want to sleep, not fuck." Cloud turned his back to Sephiroth to face the sofa's cushions.

"We'll sleep after we fuck. Now. Come on."

"No, I'm going to be busy tomorrow and I need rest." Cloud had made up his mind: he'd wake up early, leave quietly and leave a note for Sephiroth saying it was over. Then, he'd beg Squall to take him back as house-mates. If that went well, he'd confess his love. He wanted to go back the second he started Fenrir, but thought it best that they each had time to think.

"What did you just say?" Uh-oh, now Sephiroth was angry. "What did I tell you about saying no to me, bitch?"

Cloud couldn't forget. It was that morning when he got the beating…lecture…on not refusing Sephiroth's orders.

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired."

"Yeah, and I'm just horny. Get the fuck up."

"Can we do it tomorrow? Please?" Cloud turned to Sephiroth, scared and already almost in tears.

"No, now."

"But I want to sleep."

"It's only 6 pm. Besides, you'll sleep better afterward; you always do." That was Cloud's fear: not being able to wake up in time to leave without waking up Sephiroth. Well, that and being punched until forced into submission.

"But I don't want to. I'll do better if we wait till tomorrow. Please," Now he was silently crying. Crying because he was still hurt by Squall's words, crying because he knew was about to happen, and crying because he just wanted another night in Squall's arms.

"Alright I've had enough of your fucking shit! I'm going to Kadaj's and you can bitch to the rain!" Sephiroth gripped Cloud's arm tightly.

"Who the hell is Kadaj?" Cloud wondered.

"The one who pleasures me since you're a fucking pussy." Sephiroth opened his sliding glass door and threw Cloud onto the small balcony.

"No Sephiroth please no I'll be good! Nooo!" Cloud started crying again as he watched Sephiroth lock the heavy glass door, keeping the curtains open to admire his prisoner who sat on the empty wet balcony, armed against the rain with only his T-shirt, light jacket, jeans, and ankle socks. Thankfully his jacket had a hood, but that barely helped the charging rain. After half an hour, Sephiroth waved goodbye, holding up a sign (a piece of paper with sharpie on it) that read :

'Going to kadaj's, tired of fucking a pussy.'

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry that I disappeared for a while, I just, I couldn't get anything out. Nothing. I'm still stuck in this downward spiral of writing, but hopefully it wont last much longer. Anyway, I must clarify that when I originally wrote this, I wrote this for my original works, NOT for Final Fantasy. So the story in its original version has my own characters, and not Squall or Cloud or anyone else. So I apologize if the story seems weird or far fetched, but it was never really meant for the FF world. I decided to just change the names and post it, just in case it'd work, and I hope it does. Thanks for reading!<p>

To 18plusforme: Good to hear from you! Thanks for reading my stuff, you're like the most dedicated fan ever! Thanks!

To Panty: haha, thanks for the review! Glad you liked it ^_^

To Shadowridge: Aww, I'm glad you like this story, I only wish that it was more epic. But I guess I need less-epic stories to balance all my wild drama-filled stories. But fine, just for you, I'll keep posting ;) Which means, I expect to read an update from your story soon! So hah! You have to keep updating too! Man, now I know how it feels. Updating as often as I used to isn't easy anymore. OMG I LOVE Soul Eater! I saw it like a year ago and it was awesome. It IS awesome. My sister and I love it. I actually have a picture of Excalibur on my wall ^_^

To kindofbadger: Aww, thanks. I hope the wait wasn't too long. I feel like I haven't posted in forever. I mean, I posted a new story yesterday, (it's an akurokureno, a one shot lemon!) but I haven't updated this story in a while and I feel bad. So yeah, I hope it wasn't too long of a wait. Even I will admit that I didn't fulfill what I could have given the opportunities I set up for this story. But when I wrote it, it wasn't for FF characters, it was for characters from my own personal novel, which fits much better with them than with FF characters. But I hope this is good enough to deserve being posted, so thanks for reading! Take care too! ^_^

To KidaKama: Glad you like it, and thanks. Yeah, I usually don't experience this too often, but I hate feeling so…empty. Just a bad past week and hopefully I'll bounce back soon. Happy New Year to you as well!

Alert: I posted an Akurokureno, a one shot of the three having fun, even though Axel and Reno are injured and in bed, but Roxas (dressed as a sexy maid) comes to make them feel better. Rated M, obviously, so please check it out!

Thanks for reading!

Heart, Sarabellum


	3. What I Wanted to Say

Cloud had no reaction as Sephiroth left his apartment or to finding out that he had been cheated on. Somehow it didn't surprise him. The freezing rain was numbing him. He peered over the balcony wall and waited till he saw Sephiroth's car leave before pulling out his wet phone from his pocket, his face beaming with joy when it still worked and he saw Squall's name as he dialed.

All that hope died when his call was instantly rejected. No, not Squall. This was the worst pain ever. Worse than what Sephiroth had just done to him, worse than his parents abandoning him, worse than anything he'd ever faced. To be rejected by Squall made him wanted to jump over the fifth floor balcony he was prisoner on. With his last bit of hope, he tried the number one more time, but when all he got was Squall's voicemail he realized that he had nothing to lose.

"Squall? I'm sorry. So sorry!" he tried to keep his composure over the phone. "You were right, I should have left him months ago, when you first told me to. I'm going to. For good. But I'm stuck on his balcony in the rain. I know he has a spare key under the mat. Squall, please. There's something else I need to tell you, in person. Please." He hung up and sat silently, for thirty whole minutes, knowing that if he were with Squall, he wouldn't be so miserable. He'd be happy, lucky even. He'd smile and laugh and his bright blue eyes would perhaps shine. But now he had nothing better to do than regret, until he heard a sliding motion. He lifted his head up from his bent knees.

The dark clad figure before him knelt down and held on tightly to his shoulders. Clouds tears started up all over again, heavier than before.

"Cloud, are you ok?"

"Squall! I'm so sorry. So so so sorry."

"I know, it's ok. Now let's get out of here." Squall helped Cloud up and tried not to stare at all the beautifully exposed wet skin under his white T-shirt that his unzipped jacket couldn't cover.

Cloud was attempting to put on his boots when the two men heard keys tumbling in the front door lock.

"Oh no," Cloud grabbed Squall's hand and told him to hide, but it was too late.

"What the hell? What's going on?" Sephiroth walked inside his apartment with a fresh six pack.

"I'm, I'm going home with Squall." Cloud tried to hide his nerves.

"Whatever, you'll be back tomorrow, as always. You're such a slut."

"No, I'm done. It's over." Cloud dint want to break up with Sephiroth to his face, but he wanted Squall to know that he was serious about leaving Sephiroth.

"No it's not and if you think for one second that you have any control, I'll teach your ass a lesson you wont ever forget." Sephiroth's smirk sickened Squall.

"You cant force someone to love you and you cant force him to stay. You've taken advantage of him long enough! Besides, wouldn't you rather have someone who's willing? Cloud obviously isn't." Squall wanted to leave; badly.

"Nah, I like him feisty. He's like my little bitch, helpless and fearful but in need of a good hard fuck."

"Don't you ever talk about him that way ever again!" Squall yelled, surprising all three of them, himself much included.

"Why do you care? He knows it's true. Why else would he keep coming back?" Sephiroth folded his arms confidently.

"I'm never coming back again!" Cloud attempted to walk away but Sephiroth grabbed his blonde spikey hair and yanked him to his side.

"I said no!" Sephiroth screamed.

"Let him go!" Squall not only shouted, but punched Sephiroth square in the jaw. The drunk and angered man threw Cloud to the floor and began charging Squall, who was quick to increase the distance between them.

"This doesn't include him." Cloud tugged Sephiroth's arm, who lashed around to slap him.

"Stay out of this!"

"No!" Cloud knew what he just said and knew it would provoke Sephiroth enough to distract him from Squall.

"What did you just say?"

"I said no! Now leave him alone!" Cloud didnt have to repeat himself because the next thing he knew, Sephiroth had him pinned.

"Boy I am going to fuck you till you bleed out your ears!" Sephiroth fumbled with Cloud's belt with his hazy fingers as Cloud squirmed beneath him.

"Not if you bleed first!" Squall kicked Sephiroth on the side of his head, causing the muscular body to fall over on his side. Now free, Cloud got up, took Squall's hand, and ran out of the apartment, down seven flights of stairs in fear of waiting for an elevator, and into Squall's truck.

Squall started his truck, backed out of his parking space, and sped off, both boys panting to catch their breath.

After a long ten minutes of silence, Cloud turned to Squall.

"Thank you."

"Of course."

"I'm really sorry, for everything." Cloud apologized yet again as Squall parked and they walked up to the door side by side.

"It's ok. I shouldn't have been so impatient. I never want to see you walk out of my life again." They stood in front of the door, looking in each other's eyes.

At that Cloud had to work hard to hide his desire to kiss his best friend. "I would rather die than leave…you."

Clouds words made Squall nearly happy with hope. "Really?"

"Squall, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Maybe we should go inside first."

"Ok; Aerith and Zack are still here." Squall unlocked the door and motioned Cloud in first when Cloud wished that they had stayed outside for more privacy.

"Oh my! Are you ok?" Aerith stood up slowly and walked to Cloud. He didn't have a mirror and couldn't see his tear stained face and salt swollen lips.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks to Squall."

"Cloud, what did he do to you?" Zack knew he was asking a personal question, but if Cloud could admit it, he could realize what he used to put up with.

Cloud looked around nervously when he felt Squall's hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Squall looked concerned and wanted the full story, but Cloud remained hesitant. He would die if his only few friends found out how weak he was and how much bullshit he tolerated from Sephiroth.

"Come on, it's ok." Squall led him to the couch and sat next to him. Zack remained in a loveseat while Aerith made her way back to his lap.

"He…he beat me up and locked me out in the rain so he could cheat on me." Cloud confessed, staring at his combat boots.

Zack shifted loudly. "I'm guna kill him."

"I took care of him." Squall didn't want more senseless violence.

"You did?"

"Knocked him out with a kick to the head."

"Dude, that's awesome!" Zack nearly forgot about the uneasiness in the room.

"I'm just glad that he doesn't know where I live." Squall tried to join Zack in smiling.

"I'd have your back." Zack was just as old as Squall and a good match for Sephiroth in strength and adrenaline, especially when Zack had aggression to unleash.

"Cloud, are you hurt?" Aerith asked, returning to the sorrowful tension.

"I'm fine."

"Take your shirt off." Squall said, then blushed. True he loved it when the lithe blonde would walk around shirtless, or, if Squall was really lucky, just his boxers at nighttime. But this time he wanted to check for bruises or scars needing attention.

"Um, ok." After all the trouble Cloud got himself in by refusing Sephiroth, he was afraid to refuse anyone else.

As Squall predicted, Cloud had several bruises on his back and a few on his chest.

"Let me get you some ice."

Before Cloud could decline Squall's generous deed, Squall was returning from the kitchen with an ice pack. He bent down to be eye level with Cloud, who was still sitting, and wrapped his arms around him to situate the ice pack, although Aerith knew it was just an excuse to get closer to him. And like every other expression Aerith wore on her face, she smiled watching Squall help Cloud, and when Cloud noticed her watching them, she winked.

Naturally Squall couldn't see the wink, since he had his back toward the couple in the loveseat, so he was more than shocked when Cloud pulled him in for a hug, squeezing him tightly despite the soreness of his own body.

"Cloud?" Squall froze, mentally unable to return the hug even though he was physically desperate to do so.

"I never got to tell you, what I wanted to say." Cloud rested his head on Squall's shoulder, hips lips so teasingly close to Squall's neck.

"Tell me now." Squall trembled as he felt Cloud's warm breath on his neck. What he'd give to kiss the boy holding him.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: There is one more chapter left! This story is very short and I sadly don't have any time to extend it or even edit it . So I apologize for that. Thank you for reading!<p>

To 18plusforme: Of course you are! Awww, thank you! Yay for more cleon! Lol

To UltimateNinjaofDoom: Awesome name! and I agree, Sephy is mean! Especially in Kingdom Hearts 2…

To HazzaTL3: You are right! I've never written a cross-over before, all of my other stuff is strictly Kingdom Hearts, so I was a bit confused and just went with FFvii. I'm still getting used to all the options when posting lol. Sorry if my mislabeling caused any confusion.

To kindofbadger: Yes! I shall update again tomorrow! I'm back on track, or at least trying to be lol. I hate him in KH2. ….*shudders*. I'm glad that you see that, I was afraid that some people wouldn't understand and would criticize. Sometimes we get stuck in patterns, habits, or relationships that we know are unhealthy, but that doesn't make it any easier to break away. Thanks for understanding the complication!

To Shadowridge: My sister and I call each other Fool constantly, even in Japanese. We quote/reference Soul Eater all the time, it's awesome. I think it'd be cool to see the female's as witches. It depends on what you have them do or how they interact I guess. I'm not brave enough to do such bold cross-overs! I ship SoulXBlackstar, but I'm a yaoi fan for everything lol. I also ship Blackstar with Tsubaki. And maka and soul.

Thank you everyone for reading! I am currently working on some fanfictions that I am having SO much fun writing, so I hope you stick around so that you get a chance to read them!

Heart, Sarabellum


	4. Through the Night

Cloud whimpered when he felt Squall break away from the hug, standing with uncertain eyes. He wanted to cry; maybe he was right and Squall wasn't gay and he just scared away the best friend he had. Squall kept standing in silence, his eyes wide and fearful and Cloud couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry. Just, forget it." He stood up to limp to his bedroom when Squall caught his wrist and pulled him in a close hug, then into a gentle and sincere kiss.

"Cloud you have no idea how much I love you." Squall held Cloud so tightly, it hurt the blondes bruised body, but it was worth it.

"From the second I walked out of the door earlier, all I could think about was that night I slept in your arms. I'd do anything to have that night again."

"Awww!" Aerith squealed, reminding the two men holding each other that they weren't alone.

"Come on Aerith, I think these two will be just fine." Zack smiled as the couple waved goodbye and left.

"I didn't realize how late it's getting." Cloud said after the two snuggled quietly while watching an anime in Squall's bed.

"Are you getting tired?"

"Yeah. Usually I fall asleep right after Sephiroth…you know, beats me….yeah. But I didn't today and with everything that happened, I need sleep."

"I understand. You must be exhausted. Get some rest, ok?"

"Thanks. You too." Cloud sat up and all the warmth he provided left Squall.

"Cloud wait! You…you should sleep here….if you want." Squall suggested nervously.

"Really?"

"I mean, you don't have to."

"I'd love to, if you're ok with it?"

Squall nodded excitedly and Cloud returned to his place at Squall's side, snuggling into his body as close as he could get, each wrapping their arms around the other.

"Cloud, remember how you said you just wanted that one person to love you, to hold you and tell you that everythings going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I said that to you, on the best night of my life. Well, at least until this night." Cloud smiled a real and beautiful rare smile.

"Can, can I be that one person?" Clouds heart pounded at the sound of Squall's words.

"Are you asking me out? To be your boyfriend?" to hear what he was thinking made his heart want to burst.

"I'd treat you as best as I could, and I'd respect you and I'd love you Cloud. I just want to show you what a good relationship can look like."

"Squall I, I don't deserve you." Cloud said plainly and honestly to his beliefs.

"Cloud, don't say that. I'd do anything to be with you." Squall lied on his side, his head on his palm, staring into Clouds ocean-like orbs that blinked patiently with thought.

"I don't know what to say, other than I'd love to have you as my boyfriend."

Squall leaned down to give Cloud a sweet kiss.

"I love you Cloud, and I love how you're now mine."

"I love you too, Squall, and I'm so lucky to have you." Clouds eyes were closed on their own and he didn't know how he managed to stay awake for so long during such an exhausting day. Squall chuckled lightly.

"Go to bed."

"Will you hold me till I fall asleep?" Cloud drowsily asked, knowing that wasn't far away.

"I will hold you till you wake up." Squall kissed Cloud's temple, birthing a smile form the half asleep younger man.

"Goodnight Squall, love you."

"Night baby, I love you too."

Not even a full minute later Squall could hear Cloud breathe deeply as he slept, and when the sore but happy blonde awoke, he found that Squall had kept his promise as he cradled his boyfriend through the night.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So that is the end, I'm sorry that it's such a short story, but again, it was originally written with my own created characters before I even had an account on here so I just changed the names and left it as is. I chose not to add a lemon because, well I have a bunch of other stories with lemons and I wanted to keep this story cute and sweet ^_^ So I hope you liked it.<p>

**ANNOUNCEMENT**: I don't think I'll be able to post for the next few days as I probably wont have much access to internet since I'm moving back to college. However, when I am able to post again, I'll be posting a short, one chapter fanfiction where the gang (soriku, akuroku, Zemyx, and Namine & Kairi) go to Disneyland! It's just something small I wrote while I actually was at Disneyland and wondered what it would be like if the group went. So be on the look out for that! Thanks for reading!

To RoxasVentusHikari: YAY! Welcome back! Lol. Good to hear from you ^_^ Lol, yes, I do have a thing for messed up relationships. If they weren't messed up, where's the drama? Where's the motivation to read? I'm just a very …..bold person lol. I like reading/writing drama and angst, but you know that lol. I'm glad you like it, and it would be cool to extend it, but I'm working on 18 other fics, including sequels and extensions and new KH yaoi's, so I'm pretty booked as of now . But I'll definitely give it some thought. Thanks for reviewing!

To 18plusforme: Yes! I'm glad that you like it! I would love to see Cloud confess to Leon….Squall…whichever you prefer lmao.

To UltimateNinjaofDoom: …..I didn't write a lemon . I know that all of my stories so far are rated MMMM and are super dirty and lemon-filled, so I tried to keep this one …pure? More simple and just sweet love I guess. But if enough people request it, I would totally write a lemon bonus chapter for this ;) lol. It'd be a while before it's up though, but again, that'd be if enough people wanted it.

To Shadowridge: Wow….that sounds complicated! And intense. I'm curious to read it! Where are you from? Does it snow? I've only seen snow once, and it was more like falling ice…maybe it was just really white hail lol.

Thank you everyone for reading!

**PLEASE READ**: If anyone wanted to read a lemon for this, just review/message me a request, it doesn't even have to say anything more than "Lemon" (you could say plz if you want lol jk) but yea, I don't want to write it if no one really wants to read it, but I don't want to disappoint if anyone was expecting one, and I know that this last chapter was short. Thought I'd just put the option out. Thanks!

Love, Sarabellum


End file.
